


Shattering Point

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Panic Attacks, Pre-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pre-Relationship, Trouble with Breathing, Understanding Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: In the events after Clary and Alec's fight in CoB from Alec's POVor Alec panics and thinks that Clary will tell Jace his secret. When he makes a hasty escape from the institute, he accidentally runs into none other than the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane himself.
Kudos: 12





	Shattering Point

**Author's Note:**

> "When you finally break, it isn't a simple, easily-fixable thing. No, you shatter, wondering if you can ever be glued back together. Or, like most broken things are you unfixable? It certainly, without a doubt, is a slow process once you cross that point, but there's always a way back. Maybe sometimes you just need a helping hand to drag you along the way."

Alec stumbles forward and desperately gasps for air, but can't seem to be able to inhale enough of it. All he can hear is the pounding of blood in his ears and his own sporadic breathing as he pitches backward and leans heavily against the door. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he focuses on the constant, ever-increasing squeezing in his lungs.

Breathing heavily through his mouth, he stumbles towards the windowsill. Alec's arm shakes as he reaches out an unsteady hand to grab his quiver and bow. Instantly, he feels more relaxed. A bit more attached to reality.

Hugging his bow close to his chest, he looks back once. Straining his ears for footsteps reverberating down the halls, he hears nothing. He breathes out a quick sigh of relief and his scattered breaths become slightly more aligned for a moment. 

With trembling hands, Alec reaches out and pushes the window open. For a moment he can't seem to breathe as the fresh night air hits his face like a bullet. After a moment of panic, he manages a deep, shuddering breath. He blinks his eyes furiously and makes a quick decision. Without hesitation, he climbs up the ledge and leaps over. He rolls through the grass and stands back up in one swift movement. Alec glances back briefly at the institute before creeping back into the cover of shadows.

He continues darting between buildings, significantly calmer than before. The cover of night makes him feel undisturbed, almost like no one could bother him in the tranquility darkness brings. But that brief moment of inner peace doesn't last long(does it really ever?).

A faint growling sounds from the other end of the alleyway and Alec finally slows down. His shoulders tense slightly and he instinctively nocks an arrow. Slowly, with his bowstring drawn tight, he creeps closer. And sure enough, without a warning in advance, a wolf leaps out from the other end of the alley and pounces on top of him, thoroughly knocking Alec's bow out of his hands. Alec attempts to roll away, but he's a split second too late. Spittle flies from the werewolf's mouth as it snaps its jaws repeatedly in Alec's face. 

Alec distributes his weight on his shoulders. The sudden shift knocks the werewolf off balance and he manages to kick it off him. Before it has a chance to attack him, he quickly rolls up and pulls out a seraph blade. The werewolf retreats slightly onto its back haunches before turning and sprinting away. Alec sighs and pockets the blade again, chasing after the downworlder. 

As he runs, he looks up and see's the shining of the full moon. Alec curses lightly. This was a newly turned werewolf. He swiftly picks up his pace.

Alec catches up with the werewolf just in time to knock it out of the way from attacking a mundane. The wolf, with foam dripping from its mouth leaps at Alec. He deftly dives out of the way and rolls to stand between the mundane girl and werewolf. 

The werewolf is about to strike again when a blast of blue light knocks it away. 

Alec looks up and to his complete and utter shock sees Magnus Bane.

Magnus's lips quirk up into a smirk, "Hey, pretty boy."

Alec is too worried about the werewolf and mundane to blush at the nickname. Scratch that, he was definitely blushing. He quickly looks away and towards the mundane girl instead. She looks at him with fear shining clear in her eyes as she was still trying to process the events that had just happened. He slowly approaches her with his hands raised. "I'm not going to hurt you," he says in a soothing tone to the trembling girl, who after a long moment nods her head in acknowledgment. Alec takes that as a cue that she was fine and quickly surveys the surroundings, "you probably should get out of here."

The girl just stares at him in shock, a light pink dusting her face. She nods her head up and down frantically in acknowledgment, as if she snapping out of a daze, "Uh, yeah, I was just leaving," she manages to stutter out, "thank you for saving me from that rabid dog."

Alec's only response was a slight nod of his head. 

She turns and quickly begins to tap the keys on her phone with frantic energy as she walks away.

Alec looks back at Magnus who had a fond look gracing his face. 

"What?" he asks confused, wondering if there was someone else behind him. 

"Nothing," Magnus shakes his head and flashes a sparkly grin. 

Alec gestures towards the werewolf laying on the ground, unconscious, "What now?"

"There's a member of the pack coming to help him with his transformation," Magnus looks at the werewolf with tired, sad eyes. Eyes that must've seen so much already. 

Alec nods once again. He looks around and suddenly Clary's words come back and hit him like a freight train, an onslaught of memories. Her words echo in his head:

You _couldn't care less about anyone in this world except yourself, Alec Lightwood. No wonder you've never killed a single demon, because you're too afraid. You can rant all you want about honor and honesty and how mundanes don't have either, but if you were honest, you'd admit this tantrum is just because you're in love with him._

"Alexander," he hears Magnus's voice call out, much closer than before, "Alexander, look at me."

Alec reluctantly does so.

"You need to breathe."

I can't. Alec tries to choke out.

Magnus looks at him with understanding and grabs both his shoulders, "breath with me." he takes a deep breath and holds it until Alec follows. He waits till the count of ten before exhaling and gesturing for Alec to do the same. This continues for a few moments. 

Alec pulls quickly away from the taller man and seems to be searching for something to say.

"Thanks," Alec swallows thickly, "and I'm sorry," he pauses, "again."

Magnus stares at Alec for a brief moment with an unreadable expression on his face. Alec tries not to shrink under the intensity of his gaze, but Magnus must notice his uncomfortableness because he grabs his hands and firmly, yet gently says, "there is absolutely nothing you need to apologize about."

"Uh, I have to go," Alec bursts out before running back down the alleyway he came from without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive in angst and have no apologies to present to the readers of this fic whatsoever. Fight me(or leave kudos and comments...whichever pleases you more).  
> -DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm


End file.
